


moonlight

by sci_fis



Series: Inspired by Siken [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, tweet-length ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: Moonlight making crosseson your body, and me putting my mouth on every one.-- Richard Siken





	moonlight

Dean wishes they weren't in a cheap motel because Sam deserves better; Sam deserves the world, the universe. But the way Sam inhales, deeply and sweetly, with every brush of Dean's lips, tells him Sam really doesn't give a damn where they are as long as Dean keeps kissing him.


End file.
